Perfectly Imperfect: BLEACH Revised
by The Wanderer of Infinity
Summary: Hurt. Hate. False love. Just when 18 year old playboy Ichigo Kurosaki thought his world had been completely destroyed, a dark angel saves him: Rukia Kuchiki. Support. Friends. Enemies. Feelings. Real love. Rediscover BLEACH with this well-thought rewrite!


**~Perfectly Imperfect~**

**AN:**

**Finally, mah new IchiRuki story! :D**

**I'm finally rewriting Bleach in my own personal way, giving it a realistic twist and getting IchiRuki in the picture!**

**Warning: This story's gonna have WAY more profanity than the last stories, simply because it matches the situation and the dialogue. Some characters have changed, and some have stayed the same. Also, Ichigo IS a playboy, so there will be some… innuendo, in the first chapters. **

**Basically, this story will be realistic.**

**Well…**

**Thank you sincerely for checking this out… really, thank you a lot!**

**To show my appreciation, from now on, I will respond to every review I get for each chapter [Unless the chapters' already been written]!**

**So, here goes!**

**-ChromeHeartSoldier**

**

* * *

**_Let me tell you something, girl._

_You know Ichigo Kurosaki? Yeah? _

…

_So you know him._

_Are you sure you know him? I highly doubt that._

…

_Yeah, he is dating Midori._

…

_Mmm… so you know that he's that freshman that rocked Karakura High._

…_._

_You're right._

_What you don't know, girl…_

… _is that Ichigo Kurosaki is dating Midori…_

…_and Kiyoko, and Chiyuki, and Ami, and Etsuko, and Hana…_

…_and Rin, and Miu, and Youko._

_And maybe I missed a few girls._

…

_You think that's absurd?_

_Well, girl…_

_You've obviously never met someone like Ichigo Kurosaki._

_He will never, ever, get caught._

_

* * *

_ I walked down aisle 4 of the supermarket, my head up, waiting to see if she was indeed around.

I skimmed through aisle 5, than aisle 6, and then aisle 7.

It was there I saw her.

She was rated… ah, about a 6 on the Ichigo Kurosaki scale of hotness. Well, she had a nice ass, but her nose was weird-looking. But her eyes were killer.

Let me change that to a 7, folks.

I ran a hand through my hair and walked past her, standing beside her. I pretended to look genuinely interested what kind of sesame oil I was going to purchase. After a few moments, I tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"Hello," I said, smiling. "I don't shop here very often, and I'm looking for a really good brand of sesame oil. Could you point me out to one?"

She smiled and flicked her luscious brown curls. "Sure," She said, giving me the double take.

I laughed inside. Step one, down.

"This one's the one I always buy," She said, pointing to a bottle of really expensive looking oil. "Quality comes with a price, I guess."

I nodded and smiled at her again. "I know. It's such a hassle, trying to find the right quality ingredients for things." I paused. "Even though I am a culinary student, it's hard sometimes."

Score. Her eyes widened.

I could tell by her rather curvy physique she liked food. That and the fact she a binder in her hand with the words 'Tokyo Culinary Institute' on it.

It takes time and research to be as smooth as me. Everything has to go the way I plan it.

And it always does.

I laughed with her and started discussing some stuff on culinary science I studied on the Internet. Thank Kami for Wikipedia.

Step two, down. She was hooked already.

"So… what's your name?" I asked casually.

"Hoshiko Takayama," She breathed.

Step three down. She was already blushing.

Damn, this was too easy.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," I said, reaching out to shake her hand.

Hook, line, and sinker.

"Ichigo, eh?" Hoshiko said, her cheeks turning redder. "Cute."

"So are you," I said.

After about ten seconds, I had a date with her.

* * *

Let me give you the Ichigo Kurosaki way of picking up girls:

First of all, you research. You watch them. You observe them, think about it. Scope the places you see them, see what it says about their personalities.

Second of all, disguise yourself. Become someone you aren't. Bend over backwards if you need to.

Third of all, execute. Play hard to get.

_That's all it takes._

Girls come easy for me, like action figures. I can collect them and throw them away when I get tired of them. Not one time have I been rejected. Not one time have I not scored on the first date. Not one time has the girl ever broken up with me.

_Not once._

* * *

I walked into my house that evening, stretching.

"Dammit, Ichigo!" My father slurred at me. "It's freakin' 11:00 PM!"

I looked at him as he waved from the couch. I rolled my eyes.

Dad was having another date with Jack Daniels.

Dad, the once successful town doctor, was a drunk who couldn't even truly support his family.

"Godammit, Dad." I mumbled. "I'm not 10 years old."

Dad took another swig of his cancer bottle and gave me a toothy smile. "I liked you better when you fucking were. Now get your fucking ass in your fucking bedroom you fucking irresponsible bastard."

I flipped him the bird and jogged up the stairs, unfazed.

I walked past my older little sister, Karin, down the hallway.

"Wassup?" I asked her as she looked at her phone.

Karin flashed me a smile. "I'm going out for some fun."

I had two little twin sisters: Karin and Yuzu. They were two years younger than me.

Karin's a total rebel. She probably smokes pot and drops acid, and she has a navel ring but Dad's too drunk to even notice. Her shoulder length tied-up hair has red highlights and she barely goes to school anymore.

Karin used to be an angel. Not anymore.

Karin's the sister I go to for fun.

But Yuzu, oh dear Yuzu.

Yuzu is definitely the most responsible person in our house. Sometimes I wonder who she landed her ass in this fucked-up 'family'. She cooks, cleans, and does everything my mom used to do. Yuzu's an angel, and I hope she finds her way out of this shitty house I could never call a home.

…Mom.

Mom died when I was 9 years old.

They say she got hit by a car, but I'm not 9 anymore.

I know she got shot.

_In the head._

I smiled back at Karin and stumbled away, past her bedroom. I then saw Yuzu, covered in bruises, lovingly scrubbing my Dad's bedroom's floor.

"…Yuzu?" I whispered.

Yuzu looked up at me. Man, did Dad beat her.

I felt my fists ball up.

There were black and blue bruises on her face. I could barely see her left eye.

"Ichi-nii?" She said. It was almost impossible to understand.

I bent down and helped her up.

"You don't need to do this," I told her sternly.

Yuzu painfully nodded. "I know, but…"

I saw an unfinished bottle of Jack Daniels on Dad's night table.

I grinned and picked it up.

"This is what he deserves."

I poured the foul liquor all over his room. On the floor, on the bed, on the window it went.

I smashed the bottle on his door and watched the glass fall to the ground.

Yuzu was gaping. "Oh _kami, _Ichi-nii…"

My hand was bleeding profusely. Pieces of glass stuck out of my hand.

"You should go to bed," I murmured. "Just… go."

Yuzu did as she was told.

I walked to the bathroom and patched up my hand the way I was taught to by my own father.

* * *

It was 2 in the morning when I got the phone call.

"Ichigo, baby, I'm bored and lonely."

I blinked and looked at the time. "Is this really the right time, Etsuko?"

Etsuko wasn't my favorite girlfriend. I mean, she was probably playing on me (which I really don't care about), and all she really wanted was sex.

But sex is good. Sex is great.

"I thought you loved me," She cooed through the phone. "C'mon, Ichi-baby, it'll be fun."

I groaned. But then I felt my bandaged hand throb in pain.

I went back into Playboy Ichigo mode.

"Want to sneak into my bedroom again?" I asked her, using my signature sexy voice.

"Hell yeah," She whispered. "I feel wet just thinking about it."

"That won't matter, because you'll be dry once I'm done with you." I said.

Etsuko purred through the phone. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Don't bother wearing underwear," I told her.

* * *

I woke up the next morning at around 11:00. It was a Saturday, so it didn't matter.

Last night wasn't bad, judging by the fact I had just slept with Etsuko. She still had her clammy hands all over my body, and her warm head was still pressed against my thigh. The only plus with Etsuko was that she was on the pill.

I felt bored, so I roughly flipped Etsuko over me.

"Fuck me again."

She was wide awake then, and then did what she was told.

_Sex… it keeps me happy and running. Like gasoline for a car._

Up and down she went, and the harder she moaned, the more I smiled.

I was Ichigo Kurosaki, dammit. Girls love me. Girls love my body.

She stopped going up and down.

"Eat me."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Etsuko was so uptight.

I grabbed her ass and did as I was told, flipping my tongue through her.

Girls were my security blanket. The more I had, the more I felt content.

Etsuko giggled and moaned and panted.

I flipped her underneath my and began the regular motions.

In and out, in and out.

_I needed girls. They kept me preoccupied, they gave me a high no drugs could give._

_They temporarily filled gaps._

_They filled my mother's gap._

_

* * *

_ "It's about time you got up," Karin sneered at me at the kitchen table. "It's lunchtime."

"You shut up," I mumbled, scratching underneath my boxers in my bathrobe.

Yuzu was looking healthier that morning, smiling and making lunch. It made me half-smile.

"I saw that whore climbing down from your window," Karin whispered to me, her eyes narrowed naughtily.

"You still have your virginity," I said, rolling my eyes and pouring myself a glass of milk. "You don't understand."

"You don't know that," Karin responded.

I felt sick in my stomach then. "Gross," I mumbled.

Karin had this weird, strange crowd of guys that adored her. I just hoped it wasn't the ugly one that fucked her.

"Where's Dad?" I asked, even though I didn't really care.

"Having another hangover," Karin snorted. "I slipped some laxative into his hangover medication, so he's having a shitty day so far."

I smiled and high-fived her.

"So…" I said, cheerily. "What's for lunch?"

"Fucking bacon!" Karin hooted.

Yuzu half-laughed. "Yeah… um… f-ing bacon."

I rolled my eyes and poured myself a glass of orange juice.

To me, all I had left in this world were Yuzu, Karin, and myself.

Nobody else.

I was about to take a sip of my juice when the bastard walked in.

"KARIN!" Dad bellowed. "Get your ass over here right now!"

Karin walked over to Dad, cool and collected. She really must've been trying to get him into Beast-Mode rage, because she was wearing that tight black tank top (that showed up her cleavage) with 'I'm the Chick' on it, along with her booty-short shorts that made him scream.

"I heard…" Dad said, fuming, but quieter. "…I heard you're hanging out with those sons-of-bitches the Shinigami!"

Karin got into Ultimate-Bitch Mode. Nobody should EVER diss the Shinigami in front of this chick.

Okay, lemme explain.

* * *

There are two main gangs down in Karakura Town.

First, I'll explain what the Soul Society is.

The Soul Society isn't known for crime as the other gang is, but hell, they have some tight corporal and rich shit they keep sealed. Nobody knows for sure whether they are more of a gentle Mafia than a gang, but it's known that the Shinigami have power. They have an elite little army they refer to as the Shinigami: divided into 13 classes of deadliness, each with its own proficiency and its own captain.

The Shinigami enforce a false sense of peace. They are like a police force. The only difference is that the police don't try to do ANYTHING to save this screwed up mess of a town. They are like mock-superheroes.

Word around is that the Shinigami are master of swordsmanship and shit. It just so happens we live on the North Side, the Shinigami's turf. They are quite dangerous but protect the people on the North Side.

Dad doesn't like them for some reason.

Me, I don't really give a crap about them.

Second, lemme explain what Hueco Mundo is.

Hueco Mundo has ties with the Yakuza. Rumor is they have connects in Mexico, and that's where their name comes from. Hueco Mundo is way easier to get into than Soul Society. Usually, punks from the South Side, their turf, turn into drug dealers. Meth, marijuana, and cocaine are abundant.

However, that shit isn't their top seller.

Hueco Mundo sells this shit called Soul Dust.

It's a mix of all sorts of stuff you aren't supposed to snort. It's expensive but popular. It's said to take you to a different place: like… you are out of your body, your soul is floating around. Like your 'Soul has been stolen'.

A lot of people OD on the shit.

Soul Dust is not good stuff.

Hueco Mundo was their own little group of drug runners they refer to as 'Hollows'.

Hollows are marked with a tattoo of a hole next to their hearts. Apparently, there are numerous Hollows, plentiful in every way. They get the tattoo to symbolize the selling of their hearts to Soul Dust, a hole is left in place.

These Hollows distribute Soul Dust. The Shinigami don't like that, so they try to prevent the Hollows from 'kidnapping souls'.

Karakura Town is their battlefield.

…okay, back to the story.

* * *

"The Shinigami are peacekeepers!" Karin bitched. "They are what keep the city in balance!"

"Balance my ass!" My Dad snapped back. "The Soul Society is filled with freaking cash and corrupt corporals!"

"They keep us safe!" Karin continued.

"Safe? For what, protection money?" My Dad screeched. "Get real, Karin! These… Shinigami are just like every. Other. Gang."

Karin burst.

"I feel safer around them then with you." She spat.

There was some silence.

In about three seconds, my Dad's fist connected with Karin's stomach.

She collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath.

"You're damn right to think that way." He said, smirking.

I couldn't handle it then.

I walked over to him, my orange juice in hand.

My Dad turned and faced me, his face red in anger.

"What is it, Ichigo?"

I threw the orange liquid in his face.

* * *

What I thought was going to be a calm, nice lunchtime became a freaking fistfight. I was lying on one of Dad's unused gurneys, next to Karin in her own gurney, gasping for breath as Yuzu patched up the cut my own father had I mprinted across my chest with a knife.

"At least it's not deep," I whispered, still out of breath.

Yuzu was crying the whole time.

I took a deep breath.

I closed my eyes.

I felt like I would rather be anywhere but in Karakura Town. Anywhere rather than in my own body.

When Yuzu left the room, there was a silence that was left unfilled for a very long time.

"I need Soul Dust," Karin breathed.

I turned over, looking at her in horror. "What?"

"It brings you to a place," Karin whispered. "It feels like you aren't in your body anymore. It feels like your soul has been taken, and you would never have to go back into your body and live in this world again."

"I thought you were with the Shinigami," I pointed out.

"A line of Soul Dust changes everything," She continued, ignoring me.

"Yeah, then how the hell are you going to get some?"

"I have connects," Karin chortled. "Brothers, I call them."

A little smirk pulled at my lips.

Maybe, just maybe… Soul Dust was all that I really needed.

* * *

**AN:**

**Was that intense or what? O.O**

**Wow, the first chapter of PI already! :D**

**Please stick around for more!  
**


End file.
